villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Preeminent
The Preeminent is the true main antagonist in the fifth season of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjit''zu. The Preeminent is an eldrich horror who is the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, she is stuck in an alternate dimension and the master of the Ghost Warriors. When Master Chen is banished to the Cursed Realm she sends Morro through to Ninjago. The Preeminent's ultimate goal is to retrieve the Realm Crystal which would allow her to curse all 16 realms. Appearance The Preeminent first appears as a massive fleshy eye-like creature. The creature's main body was a teal color and resembled a sagging circle covered in long, lumpy tentacles and it housed the "face" of the Preeminent. The front part of the body was opened and revealed two rings of flesh and a glowing green portal at its center that resembled an eye. The bigger and outer ring was covered in thin, wispy tentacles and was held open by six stationary tentacles that were shorter and more claw-like then the rest. The inner and smaller ring looked and functioned like an iris and was able to open and close the the portal to pump out new ghosts from the fiery green portal at its center that seemed to act as a pupil. The Preeminent soon gained a larger more humanoid form when her ghost army formed a mobile body from the City of Stiix. In this form the Preeminent was tall enough to be able to walk in the ocean and had several definable limbs. Its original body sat at the top center of a four armed, three legged, and stocky body. The main torso was covered in the Preeminent's glowing tentacles which look longer and thicker than before, especially towards the lower part of the body. The arms were long and each sported claws and claw-like mechanisms. The entire thing was made of houses and dock parts, and glows in many spots with an eerie green light caused by the Preeminent and all the ghosts helping operate it. Powers and Abilities The Preeminent was the embodiment of the Cursed Realm and had control of all the hundreds if not thousands cursed souls within. She was able to produce an endless stream of them since if they died they went to the Cursed Realm which is where the portal that served as her eye was linked to. The ghosts, despite being cursed to the Preeminent's dark realm, were fiercely loyal to her and her head servant Morro. They searched Ninjago for the realm crystal that could free her and made her a body out of Stiix when they believed she was in danger. In either of the Preeminent's forms she was huge and able to regrow lost tentacles without batting an eye. The tentacles would even double when severed. She was also immune to the ninja's elemental powers and didn't even notice when they attacked her. She also had a greater resistance to ghost weaknesses. Sea stone only made her mad ( it is arguable if the stone itself caused her pain or the fact that it went into the portal from the wrong side) and while water caused her great pain she was still able to walk in it, though it is implied the ghosts helped somehow. While in the Cursed Realm she was able to float but was unable to once in Ninjago. When in her city body she was a walking fortress surrounded and inhabited by hundreds of ghosts. The Preeminent was also an intelligent creature and was able to mastermind an escape from the Cursed Realm as well as a plan to curse all the realms. How intelligent she is as well as her plan were fairly vague. Once she crossed over all she did was spit out ghosts who proceeded to fly around her not doing much. She seemed unable to communicate with them and it took Morro's intervention to get the ghosts to start doing anything. On the other hand when she grabbed Lloyd she knew he had the relm crystal and she was able to give Morro a ride on one of her tentacles, somehow knowing where he wanted to go. She was also able to work with the ghosts to move the Stiix body and knew to stop once she got to the edge of an abyss . It is told that the more souls she consumes the bigger she gets and it was said she would have been able to curse all the realms had the ninja not intervened. Had she not been summoned at Siix it is likely she would have been neigh invincible since only sinking her in an abyss was shown to destroy her. It can be inferred her plan was to absorb all the souls of Ninjago into herself until she was big enough to curse the whole realm. What cursing a realm entails is unclear. It is stated doing this would grant her control over all the relms opposed to outright destroying them. It is also stated she has the power to ruin. So it is possible she could merge the other realms with her own in order to control them. History At some point in the distant past the Cursed Realm came to be and from it came the Preeminent. It was was the embodiment of the realm as well as its queen. The Cursed Realm was a land of death and spirits found their way there in the afterlife and others could be banished there using a specific spell. The Preeminent for an unknown reason gained aspirations to conquer all the 16 realms and assembled an army of ghosts to do so. For much of history she remained trapped within her realm. She was too powerful to crossover to another realm and unable or unwilling to send her army. This changed when Lloyd Garmandon opened a portal to release the cursed anacondri generals to defeat Master Chen. Morro was able to force his way through and possess Lloyd. The preeminent remained in the Cursed Realm until Morro was able to use the Realm Crystal to open a portal big enough for her to pass through. As she entered the realm she dragged Lloyd through to the Cursed Realm before pulling herself through entirely. She remained relatively stationary except for her tentacles which grew and spread all over the city of Stiix, where she had been summoned to. From there she spewed out an endless army of ghosts tho take over the realm. She was even shown to return recently killed ghosts back to Ninjago. The ninja tried and failed to harm her using their elemental powers. Cole drove a large motorcycle, made from deep stone, into her portal eye which only made her angry. Lloyd escapes the Cursed Realm (presumably from the Preeminent's portal) and reveals that the Preeminent is the Cursed Realm and if you destroy one, you destroy the other. The ninja evacuate the city and decide to collapse Stiix into the ocean in order to kill the beast. Morro realizes this and has the ghosts construct a body around the preeminent to protect it. Now the Preeminent was about four times her normal size and started working with the ghosts to control her new body. She spots the ninja and villagers fleeing on a ferry and gives chase. At first the water hurts her but she is able to be in it anyway. The ninja climb onto her and reveal she has over 500 ghosts and counting within and around her. They try and sabotage her as Sensei Wu and Ronin drive the ferry to an abyss in and attempt to drown it. The ninja freeze her leg and defeat a few ghosts but are unable to do any real damage so flee back to the ferry. As the boat reaches the abyss the wheel is destroyed. As the Preeminent is about to destroy them Nya the ninja of water unlocks her true potential and summons a wave to push the Preeminent face first into the sea. As it drowns one tentacle fires up to Morro who has the realm crystal and tries to pull him down. He has a change of heart and gives Wu the crystal as he and the Preeminent are presumably destroyed along with the Cursed Realm. Trivia *In "Peak-a-Boo," it is revealed that the Preeminent is a female. *The Preeminent is the first female main villain of the series. *In "Curse World - Part II," it is revealed that the Preeminent and the Cursed Realm are one in the same. *The Preeminent is never seen communicating with the Ghost Warriors or to Morro directly. *When the Preeminent was destroyed, it caused a chain reaction that destroyed it sister realm Djinnjago. The realm fell apart and killed all the djinn that inhabited it. *The Preeminent does not make an appearance in any of the LEGO sets season 5 is based on. *Its is currently unknown if the Preeminent is one of a kind or if each realm has a creature that embodies it. Category:Lego Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Unseen Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Leader Category:Necromancers Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Monsters Category:Satanism Category:Villainesses Category:Whip Users Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:Molluscs Category:Tyrants